


【仓安】决胜睡衣

by shaun570



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22358896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaun570/pseuds/shaun570
Summary: 安田和同组合的大仓恋爱已经几个月了，对于两个身体健康的成年人来说，是时候开展更加深入交流了。可是这件事怎么都不能顺利进行，不是脱了衣服才发现没准备计生用品，就是在工作后喝得醉醺醺根本做不下去。
Relationships: Ohkura Tadayoshi/Yasuda Shota
Kudos: 5





	【仓安】决胜睡衣

安田章大买这件睡衣的时候有多信心满满，现在就有多后悔。  
为什么不听村上的建议买件材料透布料少的睡衣，非要买什么萌萌奶牛连身睡衣。不但没决胜，连人都跑出去冷静了。

安田和同组合的大仓恋爱已经几个月了，对于两个身体健康的成年人来说，是时候开展更加深入交流了。可是这件事怎么都不能顺利进行，不是脱了衣服才发现没准备计生用品，就是在工作后喝得醉醺醺根本做不下去。

“信酱，怎么才能和okura做到最后一步呀？”安田靠在沙发上和村上诉苦。  
“你问我，我也不可能知道呀。”村上伸出手使劲拍了他的头，“这种事不要随便和别人聊啊！”  
“信酱不是别人呀！”  
“大仓主动点就行了吧。”村上觉得以大仓那个黏糊劲，两个人应该确定关系就本垒了。  
“他总是不好意思呀。”  
“？？谁？大仓忠义害羞？他直播都得抱着你，他害什么羞？”村上觉得自己听到了今年最搞笑的笑话。  
“可是okura真的很害羞呀，总会说认识太久了不好意做。”安田想起昨天靠在大仓软乎乎肚子时，大熊低头索吻结果却先红了脸。

“啊……我明白了。”村上明白傻弟弟们的问题出在哪了，“你准备一点不一样的惊喜，然后感情升温就顺水推舟地做了。”  
“不一样的？中华料理？”安田的思路很明显不太对。  
“你傻啊！”村上追着拍头，差点把安田的眼泪拍出来，“决胜睡衣啊！”  
“诶？但是我平时的睡衣就很可爱哦！”对自己的品味安田一向很有信心。  
“你不是裸睡派么？”  
“也有睡衣的呀！还是兔子的呢！”  
看着安田沾沾自喜的样，村上差点以为会是兔女郎那种。所以安田拿着手机给自己看他穿着大兔子玩偶服的时候，他又没忍住拍了弟弟的脑袋。  
“这才不叫决胜睡衣啊！完全就是玩偶服！”  
“那要什么才决胜啊！”小兔子委屈了，明明这么可爱的睡衣。  
“就、就这种啦！”村上慢吞吞地翻着手机，最后点出一张面料少的可怜的内衣。  
“诶？？！信酱平时穿这种？”安田的小脑瓜里首先闪过的就是横山通红的脸。  
“不是平时啊！一次！就一次啦！”虽然村上扯着嗓子解释，但是弟弟很明显不太相信。  
“那我挑挑……”计划本垒打的小偶像开始认认真真挑起睡衣。

“呀！这个超可爱呀！”小尖嗓一下喊醒了补觉的村上。  
“嗯？我看看。”为儿女操碎了心的妈妈探过头看安田的手机，“…………这是为跨年准备的玩偶服么？”  
“是睡衣啦！超可爱呀！信酱根本就不懂可爱！”

我不懂，谁会懂拿奶牛连体睡衣当决胜睡衣的可爱啊！但是看着满眼都是小星星的安田，村上没说出口，“可爱，你自己决定就好……”  
“那我就下单啦，再给okura加一件熊熊的好了。”  
“……祝你们上垒成功。”

睡衣送到的那天正好参加直播活动到很晚，安田一想到马上就要穿着自己精心准备的决胜睡衣和大仓共度良宵就兴奋地不得了。  
趁着在后台准备的时候，小个子就凑到大仓身边小声说，“okura，我买了超可爱的睡衣哦，今天要不要去我家？”

这一幕正好被村上看见，想到安田加进购物车里的睡衣，又看着大仓红着脸把人拽到卫生间的样子，不禁为弟弟们今天的幸福担忧。

大仓一场表演下来忍得很辛苦，眼睛总是偷偷瞄旁边的小个子。无论是颀长的脖颈还是新染的指甲油，又让他觉得性感，满心都想着安田穿新睡衣给自己看，根本没法集中注意力唱歌。  
恋人的样子实在太可爱，光是亲亲抱抱，就常常让自己害羞，平时穿那件兔子睡衣，更是显得安田像回到了20岁。  
如果换上性感的内衣，大仓觉得自己可能根本承受不住。这时的大仓想到的都是安田穿着薄透露的小布料，小细腰上挂着几根细细的绳子，勉强遮挡着关键部位。

一下场大仓就拖着和共演一一告别的小个子往家跑，路上还没忘记去趟便利店买好需要的东西。  
几乎是在安田打开门的一瞬间，忍耐一晚的恋人就把他按在墙上亲吻。  
不像平时那样温柔，带着明显的情·欲，舌尖撬开饱满的双唇，侵略到口腔的每一个角落。大仓一手捧起安田的脸，指尖摩裟耳后的敏感带，小个子忍不住的呻吟被堵在嘴里。齿根被舔的酸软，安田被亲的几乎合不上嘴，涎水流出嘴角又被大仓舔去。

“yasu好可爱唔。”哑着嗓子的男人啃咬着安田的下唇，轻轻地留下一个牙印，“去洗澡吧。”  
大仓刚一松开手，被吻得腿软的安田就踉跄地摔了一跤。一回头，始作俑者却笑得正开心，“yasu还要我抱到浴室？”伸手就要来抱人。  
安田气呼呼地推开他的手，自己跑进了浴室。

脱下内衣，安田就红了脸，激烈的亲吻让自己起了反应，内裤已经湿了一块，那块也直挺挺地立着。  
一边小声抱怨年下的恋人，安田把自己洗的干干净净，还喷上自己最喜欢的香水。

大仓一看到浴室开了门便凑上前，刚洗完澡的安田，脸蛋被水汽蒸的粉嫩，大眼睛里盛着水光。几乎没有自制力的男朋友自然忍不住，又拉着小兔子亲了好一会，在锁骨上留了好几个草莓印，一直到被人连打带踹地推进浴室才罢手。

在大仓冲战斗澡的时候，另一边的安田自然是穿上心心念念地决胜睡衣，在镜子前来回来去地摆着“男朋友看了就想推到pose”前10名。  
“太可爱了！”安田不禁给自己竖了大拇指，“不愧是我！”  
镜子里穿着奶牛睡衣的小个子得意洋洋，宽松的连体睡衣挡着安田的好身材，大大的牛角帽子如果带上几乎能遮上他的整张小脸。小牛转过身甩甩尾巴，又捏捏帽子上的角，满意地扭回了卧室，把被子拉的高高地只露出眼睛。

洗完澡的大仓一进卧室就看到男朋友害羞的看着自己，下身一秒立正，像豹子一样扑到床上，压在安田的身上。  
“yasu好香……”甜腻的香水味更让人冲动，三两下就把自己的男朋友从被子里扒出来，决胜睡衣的全貌就暴露在大仓眼前。

“……”  
“……”  
两个人大眼瞪小眼地度过了尴尬的5秒钟。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈……”安田的害羞被大仓的笑声冲散了，卧室里回荡的声音让他以为自己穿越到了编年史的拍摄现场。  
“……不可爱么……”小奶牛委屈地拽拽大仓全身上下唯一的一块布料，浴巾。  
“可爱是很可爱，就是和我想的……不太一样。”大仓忍着笑把人拉进怀里，毛茸茸的布料手感很好。  
“……嗯……”安田情绪明显地低落了，嘟着嘴不说话。  
大仓凑过去，张大嘴咬了一下撅着的嘴唇，“yasu怎么都可爱。”  
红了脸的小牛让人食欲大开，大仓在他沿着嘴角，下颌依次吻下，留下水渍，再向下却被睡衣阻挡。伸手想解开，大仓怎么都找不到拉链，只能在安田身上来回摸索。  
小牛被摸得浑身起火，哼哼唧唧地缠他，可大仓根本就脱不掉他的睡衣。  
“yasu……拉链，在哪？”急出汗的男人只能求助于刚拽下他的浴巾准备握上去的安田。  
安田的手还没碰到恋人的关键部位就硬生生拐了个弯，绕到身后拉开了腰部的拉链，还撅着屁股拗一个性感的姿势。

“……”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
大仓在床上第二次笑场了。  
虽然安田的动作很性感，但是宽松的玩偶服里露出一个屁股蛋实在有点好笑。  
“喂！”安田扭过头，两条细眉皱在一起，“okura！”  
被叫到名字的男人一下就坐直了，他大佬有点不高兴了了，“对不起！我不该笑的。”  
大仓抱着小奶牛撒娇，说了好多甜腻腻的情话才哄好了不开心的安田。  
但是经过这么一通闹腾，顶起浴巾的小家伙早就消停了，软趴趴地耷拉在退间。  
好不容易做足准备的大仓不愿意放弃今天这个好机会，把露着屁股的小个子塞进被子里，然后印上一个不带情·欲的吻。  
“我出去买点吃的，顺便冷静一下。”

安田缩在床上听着关门的声音，心里委屈地不行。都怪自己不听劝，买什么奶牛睡衣。  
“再也不喜欢奶牛啦！”小奶牛生气的蹬着被子。  
话音刚落，安田就感觉自己身上的睡衣发生了变化，宽松的连体衣骤然缩紧，像体操服一样包裹在身上。  
这吓了安田一跳，他伸着手想脱下睡衣，却发现腰上的拉链怎么都摸索不到。

“这是怎么回事啊！”安田冲到卫生间，想对着镜子脱下衣服，可镜子里的睡衣早就不是他记忆里的样子。  
奶白的布料紧紧贴在身上，还有越来越紧的趋势，皮肤上的每一个细节都被勾勒出来，头上的帽子也不知道什么时候戴上了，两只牛角现在像大理石一样坚硬。  
像是在和安田作对一样越是用力扯，睡衣贴得越紧，无论如何都脱不下来。眼瞅着衣服快要长在身上，安田只好跑到客厅找出了剪子。  
“可惜，明明这么可爱的。”虽然现在只剩下可怕了。

安田揪起一角，握着剪子一划。谁想到剪子的刃一碰到布料，乳白的睡衣就在安田眼前消失了。  
“诶？！”  
无论安田再怎么看，再怎么触摸也感觉不到一点睡衣的痕迹了，完全就是自己的皮肤。

“这是超自然现象啊……”安田对着镜子仔仔细细的查看自己身上有没有什么变化。  
乍一看，好像只是没穿衣服的安田，仔细一看就发现了问题。  
“为什么尾巴没消失！”衣服虽然消失了，但是尾巴却还是贴在尾椎上，安田试着一拽，“好痛！”  
除了长出尾巴，头上的小小的角也没消失，摸上去有着真的牛角一样的质感。  
而比起尾巴和角，更严重变化出现在胸口，本来小小的乳头现在像奶牛一样胀起，足有原来的三四倍大小。顶端张着针尖大小的小洞。  
“骗人的吧……”安田试着抚上胸口，推揉胸肌之上的软肉，“呀……”，一碰到竖起的乳头，酸软的感觉就传遍全身，阴茎颤巍巍地抬起头。  
乳尖的小洞溢出一滴乳白色液体，安田不可置信地用手指沾上一点，再小心地舔去。  
无论是味道还是口感，毫无疑问就是牛奶。

“我回来了！”  
作茧自缚的安田来不及想出这一切的解决办法就听到了大仓开门的声音。小牛慌忙地跑进卧室，又一次钻进被子。  
这次他为了藏起小牛角，整个人都团成一团缩在被子里。  
“呀……”躲进被子里是乳尖摩擦到了布料，刺激让小奶牛又流出几滴牛奶，而身下的小阴茎更是涨大了几分。

“yasu？”大仓拿着布丁杯走进卧室，发现自己的小男朋友又躲了起来，床上鼓起一个大包。  
“诶？yasu不见了？”以为安田在闹着玩的大仓在床上摸索起来，隔着被子挠安田的痒痒肉。  
“哈哈哈哈哈okura停下呀~”笑的喘不过气的安田终于从被子里钻出来，扑进大仓怀里。

“啊！”胸口猝不及防被小牛角狠狠撞了一下，大仓痛的惨叫起来。  
“哎呀！对不起okura！”小奶牛还没习惯头上多了两只角。  
“戴的什么啊？”大仓伸手摸摸坚硬的牛角，“好硬！诶？摘不下来？”  
安田把超现实的睡衣是怎么发生变化，又怎么消失大致讲了一遍。  
“这样啊……”看着扭扭捏捏想藏住不断泌出的乳汁的小奶牛，大仓突然就接受了这个设定。  
这谁忍得住啊！

“yasu，过来。”大仓拍拍腿，示意安田坐上来。  
可是和完完整整穿着外套的大仓不同，小奶牛可是未着寸缕，羞羞答答的分开腿跨坐在恋人大腿上，勃起的阴茎被人盯着更是吐出几滴透明的液体。  
“太神奇了吧。”大仓盯着小奶牛的双乳目不转睛，性欲促进着乳汁的分泌，从乳尖的小洞一滴一滴地落下，滴在大仓的牛仔裤上留下一片乳白的痕迹。  
“别看了……”安田伸着小手试图捂上大仓的双眼，却正中男人下怀，被钳着双手背在身后。这个动作使小奶牛只能把胸口挺起，肿胀的乳头正对着大仓。男人的眼睛里燃着欲火，光是被这样注视就让安田觉得后穴空虚难耐。

“痒……”安田没有说哪痒，只能在他腿上扭动几下，被乳汁淋湿的布料堆在股间，更让小穴渴求被填满的快感。  
这话在大仓听来像个信号，手上拉开裤链，勃起的阳具一下弹出，拍在安田的阴茎上，滚烫的性器相贴。  
松开钳制安田的手，大仓双手把小巧的双乳聚拢，两个乳头靠近，方便被一起含入口中。  
灵活的舌尖来回舔弄乳头，两腮凹陷使劲的吸着不断流出的牛奶。  
“啊……重一点……”小奶牛忍不住叫出声，肿胀的乳尖敏感度也加倍了，被男人轻轻啃咬的快感冲昏了安田的头脑，挺着胸脯想被更粗鲁的对待。  
“嗯……”嘴里含着嫩乳的男人说话含糊，手上也用了力气，薄薄一层软肉愣是被挤出了一道沟，“yasu好甜。”就算真的奶牛奶水也是有限的，更别说安田这只半路出家的小奶牛，很快就被大仓吸干了乳汁。  
沉迷于新饮料无法自拔的大仓发现嘴里空了自然不乐意，便松了嘴开始折磨两颗被吸的鼓胀的小奶头，掐着乳尖往自己的方向拉，小奶牛的宝贝弹性惊人，松开手弹回去的乳头充了血，红的惹人怜惜。  
“痛啊！”明明在喊痛的安田却不愿意躲开，反而拽着大仓的手往身下去，“下面，下面也要……”

上身一直被玩弄的安田下身也不好受，穴口流出的肠液沾湿身下的布料，摩擦着穴口让他止不住的呻吟出声。好不容易拉着大仓的手探到穴口，淫荡的小穴根本不需要扩张就吸着手指往深处去。  
“yasu上下都好湿啊~”大仓压着嗓子凑在安田耳边说，呼出的气喷在耳后，小奶牛打了一个哆嗦。

大仓这次没只顾着开拓后穴，另一只手上下撸动着安田的阴茎，剥开包皮顺着凸起的血管滑到根部，揉搓鼓鼓囊囊的睾丸。被刺激许久的小奶牛很快就抖了起来，大仓自然不允许他这么快就射精，指腹堵着马眼，把安田忍出了眼泪，泪珠在眼眶里打了好几个转还是落下了，  
“okura……坏人……”

床上说的坏人不做数，大仓也不在意，另一只手已经加进了三根手指，转着圈插着后穴，流出的花液和刚才止不住的乳汁有一拼，“坏人还流这么多水？”  
大仓把被肠液泡的皮肤皱起的手指伸到安田眼前，之间拉出一道银丝，羞得小奶牛又红了眼圈。  
“自己坐上来，就让你射。”大仓挺挺腰，硬了好久的阳具顶到安田的会阴，小奶牛又哆嗦几下。  
小手攀着大仓的肩膀，翘起屁股把穴口对着大仓的阴茎，缓缓坐下。粗大的龟头一被含入小穴，两个人不约而同地发出一声喟叹。阴茎一点点没入肉穴，被挤出的花液顺着柱身流下，大仓忍不了这样慢吞吞地性爱，松开安田马眼的手指，掐着细腰就抽插起来。  
“啊啊……太快了啊啊啊……”安田受不住高强度的抽插，被顶到深处就射出浓精，喷在大仓卫衣的胸口。  
男人并不在意，伸手拽着帽子脱下卫衣扔在一旁，又把小奶牛屁股拖起，蹬掉了裤子，现在两个人终于赤裸相对了。

大仓把小个子抱到床上，握着他的脚腕分开两条细腿，借着这个姿势，每一次都能顶到安田的g点，他的小奶牛除了哭喊什么都想不到了。  
藏在两人身下的小尾巴来回扫着大仓的腿根，瘙痒的感觉让人静不下心。大仓摸索着把小尾巴缠上安田的阴茎，每次深入都压的尾巴根酸软，小奶牛呜咽着求他别碰尾巴，“okura……”  
小奶牛的祈求没被大仓听进耳朵，因为他发现，随着安田接近高潮，小奶包又开始泌出香甜的乳汁了。  
这个姿势吸不到小奶牛的乳头，大仓俯下身，把安田的双腿摆成m型压在胸口，两个肿起的乳头被挤在中间，奶白的液体留下蜿蜒的水痕。

下身被大力操干，安田的小穴使不上力，卸了力的臀瓣方便大仓的抽插，带出鲜红的嫩肉和肠液。上身也被吸吮着乳汁，酸胀的乳尖被男人牙质磨到引得小奶牛一阵阵高声淫叫。  
屋里充满淫糜的气味，精液，乳汁，汗水融合在一起，两个人的脑中除了做爱已不做他想。

大仓的第一次表现良好，坚持了四十分钟才射出精液，浓精射进肠道，烫的小奶牛打了一个哆嗦。贪食的恋人还想再尝尝香浓的牛奶，低头去舔泛着水光的奶头，却只舔到了棉布。

睡衣完成了它的决胜任务，又变回原来的样子，这次安田可不敢再穿了，手忙脚乱地脱下了奶牛睡衣扔到一旁。  
和安田避之不及不同，大仓明显的露出了可惜的表情，“不要了么？不是很可爱么？”  
“才不可爱！”  
“诶？好可惜……”

再见到村上的时候。  
“你那个奶牛服，成功了么？”村上抱着看热闹的心态想听听大仓的反应。  
“okura超喜欢啊，我扔了他还舍不得呢。”一想到恋人自那之后总要对着那块又舔又吸，安田就头疼不已。  
“？？大仓喜欢这个类型的？”村上觉得自己知道了什么不得了的秘密。

后来大仓在生日收到了村上送来的玩偶服大礼包，上面还附着“享受美好夜晚”的小卡片。


End file.
